Frozen and Forsaken
by outofchocolate
Summary: Post Thor TDW. Loki escapes the Allfather's punishment and lands on Midgard, in a kingdom called Arendelle. (Loki x Elsa/Frozen x Marvel crossover)
1. Escape

The sound of Loki's chains against the hard floor reverberated off the palace walls as the guards led him to the throne room. A second time now, he was being led in shackles to the Allfather, the second time this month to be exact. He kept his features smooth, calm. He wouldn't let anyone know the storm of fear swirling in his gut, he was good at that. They approached the doors to the throne room, the large golden doors decorated with intricate designs. Loki followed their lines, trying to distract himself from the coming judgment that awaited him on the other side. Footsteps came from his right and Thor stood next to him, it was an oddly calming thing, to have him with him this time to face the Allfather. He did not smile, only gave a solemn nod his direction. He wouldn't expect any more of him, _the ridiculous oaf_. The heavy doors groaned as they were pushed open by the guards, and Loki was led through.

The walk to the throne felt like a walk through eternity. Guards standing by looked down upon him like a small bug that would soon be squashed.

_Deceitful. Trickster. Liar. Monster. _He had heard them all before, and could only assume that was what went through their heads as they watched the war criminal make his way to the golden throne, atop which sat his judge, the man he once called father.

Reaching the foot of the dais, they stopped, he remained looking straight ahead. No sarcastic remark, or action, nor did he meet the Allfather's eyes. They were beyond snide remarks now, after what he'd done. There was no room for fair judgment here, no going back. He swallowed the lump in his throat as the Allfather rose from his throne.

"Loki Laufeyson, you are aware of the actions which have brought you back to me in chains, are you not?" he spoke, his voice rising throughout the room, loud enough to wake the dead. _Why don't you just invite all of Asgard in here then, old man. _He clenched his fists in his cuffs, doing anything to suppress the sarcastic remarks waiting in the back of his throat to slip out. He settled for a nod, showing that he was at least listening.

"I did not seek immediate punishment for you," the Allfather began. _Here we go, _"for escaping prison and helping your brother rid the Nine Realms of the Dark Elves. I was a fool for not doing so, for you have deceived the Nine Realms once again. You sat on the throne of Asgard, impersonating their king, while I had slipped into the Odinsleep, unaware of your actions." He paused, and he took this initiative to speak, and defend what was left of his dignity.

"Was I not protecting this realm and the others, by taking the responsibility my brother so kindly rejected?" The Allfather's grip on his golden staff tightened as the words hit him, he was right. He had watched over the kingdom while he slept, never harming anyone. Simply ruling over Asgard, like he always wanted.

"While your actions may prove your words true, I cannot assume your intentions were following the same path. Therefore, I cannot pardon you."

_Of course not, you couldn't go a day without passing judgment on me if your very existence depended on it._

"And that is why you will return to your cell and continue to live out your previous judgment." Thor stepped forward to speak, but the Allfather shot him a look and he stepped back down.

Loki gritted his teeth at the Allfather's decision. After nearly dying for the sake of this realm and the eight others he was still going to rot in that damned cell. This time though, without Frigga. Without her visits, the books she sent him to keep him occupied. He had no doubt Odin would take all the small luxuries she'd sent him away, and treat him like an animal.

Loki opened his mouth to speak, but immediately closed it, exhaling sharply through his nose. Odin sat back down on the throne. "We are finished here."

The guards took him by the shoulders and pulled him back, leading him away from the throne.

Loki was seething, his fists clenched in rage. _Like hell I'm going back to that cell._ As soon as the doors to the throne room shut behind him, the struggle ensued. He would not let them take him. Not this time.

Glancing at the guard to his left, he elbowed him in the gut. Turning to the other, he kicked his knee, temporarily crippling him long enough to deliver a swift hit to the head. A handful of guards circled him as he fought to escape. Grabbing a spear from one, he struck him in the head, another in the back of the legs, sending him to the ground. Another guard lunged at him, spear raised high. Loki grabbed his arm, kicking him in the gut, and slamming him against the wall. As another guard charged, he held his arms up as he brought his spear down and it cut through the chains. Ducking under the guard's arm, he grabbed his weapon and threw him to the ground, steadying the spear and cutting through the chains on his ankles.

He looked at two guards closing in on him and conjured his dagger. His pulse pounded in his ear as he began to panic. As the first one charged, Loki slashed him across the face with the dagger, sending him reeling back in pain. A quick stab to the gut and he fell to the ground. The next one attacked, he bent backwards as he swung his spear at him, and kicked him against the wall with a loud thud before he could strike again.

Not waiting for another group of guards to discover the scene, he ran.

Racing through the columns of the palace, he jumped a small hedge and took off for the stables. Sneaking past the stable boy, he slipped into the stables and found Sleipner, the steed chewing on some hay in his stall. Not bothering with a saddle, Loki grabbed a bridle and made his way into the stall. The horse recognized his presence and welcomed him with a gentle nudge with his nose.

"I need you to get me out of here," Loki said, nearly pleading with the horse. Sleipner lowered his head, allowing Loki to slip the bridle on. Jumping on his back the horse trotted out of the stall and took off for the fence, jumping it in a swift movement. Loki heard the stable boy shout something, but he was too far away to hear. Charging down the streets of Asgard, they dodged numerous carts as they headed for the city gates. Apparently word of his escape hadn't reached yet, when they sped right through the gate that led to the bifrost.

Halfway down the bridge he heard the stampede of other horses behind them. Urging Sleipner on, the horse sped up, and skidded to a halt at the bifrost, where Heimdall stood. Charging the gatekeeper, he dodged the swing of Heimdall's sword, he revealed his Frost Giant form once more in his desperation. Freezing Heimdall to the ground, he grabbed the sword out of his hand. Heimdall kicked his way out of the frozen shackles and attempted to grab Loki. In a rush of adrenaline, Loki took the gatekeeper by the arm and flung him over his shoulder onto the bridge. Making his way inside, he raised the sword and thrust it into the structure. As the spherical structure began to spin, a thud came from behind him, Thor. For the first time in his life, he didn't want to fight his brother. He just wanted to leave. Putting his dagger in his coat, he made his way to the swirling vortex of color that would transport him to freedom.

"Loki!" Thor shouted, advancing towards his brother. Loki ducked out of the way, sending Thor flying over him, crashing to the ground.

As Loki stepped towards the light, he looked upon his brother one last time, who had stood up and was preparing to charge again.

"Just let me go, Thor." His voice was thick with desperation, causing the God of Thunder to pause. Desperation was something he rarely heard from Loki, who never showed his weak side, if he even admitted to having one. Before he could try to convince him to stay, Loki turned and jumped headfirst into the bifrost.

Unprepared for the sudden jump, Loki was tossed about as the bifrost transported him to his unknown destination. As he was thrown every which way, unable to maintain a steady formation to ride out the trip, flashes of stars and nebulas danced before his eyes. Just as he felt he might be sick, the stars and galaxies instantly vanished, replaced by a bright blue sky. The bifrost opened up, and with an explosion, shot him out like a rocket, and he flew into the ground. The impact of hitting the earth pushed him up again, and he flew another few feet before crashing into the ground.

Rolling over onto his stomach, dizzy from the experience, he tried to bring himself to his feet. Losing his balance, he fell over with a thud and lied in the tall grass, still catching his breath from the fall. His body went limp, and his eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

In a small kingdom, nestled at the bottom of the mountains, resting on the side of the river that cut through the valley, the inhabitants looked up as dark clouds began forming in the clear sky seemingly out of nowhere. They gasped as a small funnel shot down from the clouds, creating an explosion as it hit the ground. It vanished as quickly as it had appeared, and the citizens of the kingdom were overcome with fear. They flocked to the castle gates, in hopes that their queen might have an explanation for this strange occurrence.

In the courtyard of the palace, an energetic redhead sprinted behind a column, clutching a stack of papers close to her chest. The doors to the courtyard burst open, and an older woman, her blonde hair pulled up in a neat bun, scanned the courtyard for the redhead.

"Anna," she called. "I know you're out here. Come out, I have work to finish."

Silence.

Quietly making her way down the steps, she crept through the courtyard, peering behind columns in search of the girl. Coming to the last column, the redhead slowly backed around the large cylinder as the queen looked behind it, scrunching the bridge of her nose in confusion when she discovered no one was there. _Where else could she be…_

The queen stopped as she felt something tug on the magenta cloak she wore, a foot. Peeking over her shoulder, she caught a glimpse of Anna's skirt on the other side of the column. With a sly grin, she poked her head around the column and came face to face with her younger sister.

"Boo."

Anna jumped, dropping the papers she had taken from Elsa. Elsa laughed softly, bending over to gather the papers off the ground. Straightening the stack, she looked down at her sister, who was blushing now that she had been caught.

"I just wanted to you take a break, you always have to stay in that office…" her voice trailed off as she looked down. Sighing softly, the queen looked at her sibling; she knew it killed her to be deprived of her attention, especially after she spent so many years shut out of her life. _Come on, just give the girl twenty minutes of your time. There's always going to be work, it can wait._

"Okay," Elsa gave in. "I'll take a break."

"Really?!" Anna's eyes lit up with excitement. The queen nodded, and called for a servant. Instead, a guard came rushing through the doors to the courtyard. Searching frantically, he spotted the queen and hurried to her. Reading his facial expressions, her face grew dark with concern.

"What's happened?" she asked, her brow furrowed.

"My queen…" he panted, trying to catch his breath from running. "There… the townspeople... outside the gates… they… they're asking for you…"

Handing him the stack of paperwork, she motioned to Anna to go inside, who nodded and headed for the doors without question. Making her way to the gates, two more guards stood at her side as she summoned for the gatekeepers to open the gates.

Hooking their metal poles to the large knobs on the gates, the gatekeepers pulled back. The wooden gates opened up, revealing a crowd of terror-stricken people.

"The queen is here!" someone shouted from within the crowd. "She will save us!" The crowd cheered as the queen approached them. Holding her hands out, she motioned for them to quiet down to speak.

"What has happened that has caused you such distress?" she looked from face to face. They responded with several answers at once.

"Strange phenomenon!"

"Black magic!"

"Mother Nature is furious!"

"We have angered the gods!"

"The end of the world!"

"Hold on, one at a time." Elsa said, remaining calm. "Now, someone tell me exactly what happened." A man stepped forward. A farmer, she presumed. He wore dirty overalls with a straw hat, which he removed before bowing to her. She nodded, urging him to continue.

"My queen," he began. "I was plowing my fields, when my donkey jumped, like a beast was hiding in the woods. I couldn't get her to calm down, couldn't tell what was the matter with her, when I saw it. Strange black clouds were swirling in the sky above me. I heard a loud noise and a funnel, like a snake coming out the sky came down. And then, it was gone! Just like that!" shouts of agreement rose from within the crowd, confirming the man's story.

Glancing at the sky momentarily, she saw no sign of dark clouds, or a storm in the distance. "Does anyone know _where _this funnel came down?"

"Yes ma'am I do," answered the farmer. "Right there on that hill." He pointed to a field not far outside the kingdom. "But we don't dare go up there, who knows what could be hiding there."

Examining their faces, Elsa sighed, knowing no one was going to step up to see what had happened up there.

"Fetch me my horse! I will go to the field myself and investigate this phenomenon." Elsa declared.

"My queen," a guard replied, "There could be something dangerous up there, you could be injured."

"This is my kingdom, and I will protect it from whatever decides to endanger my citizens." She replied, refusing to back down.

"Please my queen," the voice of her servant Kai came from behind. "Let the guards go and investigate, we can't have you running off and getting hurt." Looking at one of her most trusted servants, she sighed. She knew why he couldn't let her go. They couldn't lose another leader. Looking to the guards, she cleared her throat.

"Take a handful of men on horseback with you to the field. Investigate and return to me with your findings, but should you encounter anything you believe you cannot handle, do _not _stay. Come straight back. Understand?" The guard nodded, and called for a group of guards to assist him. They headed for the stables as the queen turned back to her people.

"We will take care of this situation immediately. In the meantime, go back home, and do not leave the kingdom. When I receive word of what has happened I shall summon you all and repeat what they tell me." She offered them a reassuring smile; it was all she could give them for now. But they understood, and thanked her for taking care of the matter, and they dispersed.

Looking back at the field where the storm supposedly hit, she silently prayed it was nothing that her men couldn't handle. Kai laid a hand on her shoulder and ushered her back inside the gates as a group of men on horseback charged through the streets towards the field.

* * *

Loki groaned and squinted his eyes in the bright sunlight. Sitting up, he felt a sharp pain in his side, which he assumed occurred when he fell. Looking around, he tried to figure out which realm he had landed in. He hadn't even thought of a place when he opened the bifrost, leaving the choice of the destination random. There were no buildings nearby. He had landed on a hill near a field of tall, green grass. Looking to his right, there were snow-capped mountains, on his left, a small valley of trees led to a small town. Upon closer inspection, he discovered a castle resting by the edge of a fjord, which led to an ocean. _A kingdom._


	2. The Queen of Arendelle

Pulling himself to his feet, Loki began to stumble down the hill towards the kingdom. Still dizzy from the fall, the trees morphed and cloned themselves in front of him. Holding his hands out in front of him, he felt for something to brace himself on. Finally reaching the tree line, he fell against a tall birch and blinked rapidly. The dizziness died down a little, but his vision was still blurred. He made his way into the forest, pushing branches out of the way, only to have them swing back and slap him in the head, stumbling over small rocks and his own feet. As he hit the ground another time, cursing, he was startled by the sound of hooves against the ground. He glanced up to see a group of men on horseback charging towards the forest.

Getting up, he tried to hide behind a tree, his distorted vision ruining all chances of being furtive. The crack of twigs and his grumbling caught the attention of one of the soldiers, and he motioned to his group. Bracing himself against a tree, Loki looked behind him to see that he was surrounded by soldiers.

"Stay back!" he warned, pulling out his dagger. He pointed it at the closest soldier, who was distorted and Loki couldn't make out his exact position. Grumbling was heard amongst the soldiers as Loki looked on with confusion.

"I've never seen him before."

"Where did he come from? Do you think he came from the funnel?"

"It looks like he just came from the field."

"We must take him to the queen."

Closing in on him, Loki began swinging his dagger wildly, but to no avail. The soldiers easily apprehended him and bound him. They drug him to their horses, one tying the rope that bound him to the horn of his saddle. They turned and headed back towards the palace, pulling their prisoner behind them. He had a mind to conjure his dagger, but with his horrid hand-eye coordination, decided against it.

As they approached the kingdom, people moved out of the streets to make way for the soldiers. They looked on as the prisoner was led down their streets; mother's held their children close while husbands urged them to go back inside. A small grin formed on Loki's face, he was striking fear into their hearts when he was seemingly defenseless.

They led him to a stone bridge leading to the palace, surrounded by a stone wall. As they grew closer, the large gates opened up, revealing a large courtyard with two fountains. Making their way through the courtyard, he noticed a green and purple banner with the bust of a woman imprinted on it. The men dismounted and led him to the door, and a small round man came outside to meet them.

"What's this?" he asked, looking from Loki to the first soldier, whom Loki assumed to be in charge.

"We believe this man may carry knowledge as to what the funnel on the hill was." The soldier replied confidently.

_Oh you have no idea._

"Very well," said the short man, gesturing them inside.

They led him down a hallway to another pair of doors, upon opening revealed a large ballroom. At the far end was a small dais, and what appeared to be a throne atop the small steps.

"Summon the queen," the guard said to the man, and he waddled off.

_Queen? Why the queen? They don't have a king?_ Loki thought back to the banner with the woman's bust. _Maybe she killed the king in cold blood…_

Stopping at the small steps, a door on their left opened. A woman stood in the threshold, and made her way towards them. She wore a dress with a teal skirt and bodice and black sleeves; a magenta cape fell over her shoulders to the floor. Her platinum blonde hair was pulled up in a neat bun; atop it was a small crown. Climbing the steps of the dais she stood before them, hands folded in front of her. Her eyes immediately travelled to Loki, her sapphire orbs boring into his emerald ones. She seemed quite young for a queen, but beautiful nonetheless, and Loki found his gaze lingering on her longer than he was willing to admit.

_Stop that. She's a woman, only fools like your brother become weak in the knees for a woman._

The soldiers bowed to her, she nodded and the first soldier stepped forward.

"You have returned so soon?" her silvery voice cut through the silence of the room.

"Queen Elsa," the soldier began. "On our way to the hill where the strange cloud appeared to strike, we found this man," he stepped aside and gestured to Loki, "in the woods nearby, he seemed delirious."

_You try walking straight after being shot out of the bifrost you buffoon._

"We believe he may carry information as to what happened up there, or what the strange cloud was." The soldier finished, stepping back into the group.

Elsa turned to Loki and held her hand out, beckoning him forward with her index finger. The soldiers pulled him forward to the queen.

"Who are you, and what is your business here?" she said, narrowing her eyes at him. She would not underestimate him, he could sense it. Pulling his shoulders back and puffing his chest out, he met her gaze.

"I am Loki…of Asgard."

Elsa maintained eye contact with the stranger, biting her lip to refrain from laughing. Chuckles were heard among the group of soldiers as the man spoke.

"_Maybe he really is delirious." _she thought to herself.

Looking down at the ground, she exhaled her urge to laugh before looking back at the man, who was smiling proudly.

"You do know who Loki is right?"

Loki rolled his eyes, "Of course I know who I am."

"I know of Norse Mythology, you are no God of Mischief." She huffed, her voice lined with frustration.

"Oh do you?" Loki eyed her curiously. "Perhaps your books are outdated."

Something about the way he spoke to her made the queen uneasy. He was too confident about who he was, unless he was a good liar. _"The God of Mischief is a good liar."_

"Kai!" her voice echoed in the large room. The round man appeared through the doors and hurried to her.

"My queen?"

"Fetch me our oldest book concerning the topic of Norse Mythology." She was determined to put this stranger in his place.

"Yes my queen," Kai said as he hurried back out the door.

She turned back to the stranger, who narrowed his eyes at her.

"We will see who you really are, _Loki._" Her voice ached of sarcasm as she voiced the name.

_Oh you sure will._

"Please don't make me prove it," Loki smirked. Elsa rolled her eyes in response.

Kai emerged from the doorway carrying a large book. Handing it to Elsa, she opened the index, skimming down the pages with her finger until she found it: _"Loki; Trickster, God of Mischief"_. Flipping to the first page listed, she found the name printed in large font across the top of the page, followed by a brief summary of the god. On the opposite page was a large picture depicting what Loki looked like, a picture that was overwhelmingly similar to the man standing before her.

Inhaling sharply, she dropped the book and stepped back, eyes wide.

"My queen!" Kai said, rushing to her side. "Is everything alright my queen?!"

Loki's smirk turned into laughter as he held his hands open. "I warned you."

A flash of green emitted from his hand as he conjured his dagger and cut the rope that bound him.

Grinning, he stepped towards Elsa, large strides nearly closing the distance between them when one of the soldiers stepped in between and raised his sword to strike Loki. Grabbing the man's arm, Loki tossed him to the ground like a ragdoll. The other soldiers now moved in on him, drawing their swords. They were weaker than the guards in Asgard, and were overcome by Loki quickly, who sent them to the ground with a mere kick to the stomach.

While the guards battled Loki, Kai tugged on Elsa's arm, bringing her out of her shock.

"My queen! You must leave, you are not safe here!" She only nodded, lost for words. As she turned to flee, her younger sister burst through the doors, a little snowman followed at her heels.

"Elsa! You promised me you'd take a break!" She shouted, not noticing the fight that had ensued in the middle of the room.

Loki looked up as he struck the last soldier in the head with the butt of his dagger, spotting the redhead. With a malevolent grin, he made his way towards the girl and the snowman that now clutched her skirt, their eyes wide with fear.

"Anna! No!" Elsa screeched, running at Loki as he raised his dagger. Throwing her hand out, she shot a blast of magic at him, hitting the dagger and sending it flying across the room.

Startled by her attack, Loki looked at the queen in shock.

"Stay away from her!" She growled, holding her hands out defensively. Nodding at Kai, he grabbed Anna's arm and hurried her and the snowman out of the room, leaving her alone with Loki.

"Impossible," Loki muttered as he watched the queen advance him. Flicking her wrist up, she sent another blast his way, knocking him off his feet.

Groaning, he picked himself up off the floor. _Two can play this game._

"Impressive," he grinned at her. "But you're not the only one here who practices magic." Thrusting his hand out, another green flash appeared in his palm.

Nothing.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, when she felt something heavy on the end of her cape. Glancing over her shoulder, Loki stood with his arms crossed. Looking back at where Loki had stood, she found him still there, grinning. The second Loki reached out at her, taking a handful of her cape. Unhooking her cape, she fled the clone's grasp, putting distance between herself and the two Lokis.

"Oh come now, he doesn't bite." Loki taunted as she looked from him to his clone in confusion. The clone dropped the cape and slowly stepped towards her, the same nasty grin on his face.

"Why are you here?" she demanded, her heart racing.

"I left Asgard; I was searching for a place to stay when your men found me." Loki gestured to the soldiers who struggled to their feet. "I think your kingdom will suffice."

"And simply knocking on the door and asking for a place to stay is too difficult?" Elsa retorted, looking to the soldiers and gesturing for them to leave the room.

Loki chuckled, "You said it yourself, you knew Norse Mythology. Don't you think that's a little too _simple_ for someone like me?"

Elsa had to admit, he had a point. She had been taught the history of the Norse Gods all her life, Loki included. Causing trouble was his specialty.

"Now, let's see what you can do." Loki said, conjuring his dagger from the other side of the room.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught the clone coming up on her right. Turning towards him, she unleashed a wintry blast his direction, ice coating his skin and clothes. In moments, he was a sculpture of ice.

Loki stopped in his tracks as he watched Elsa freeze his clone, the chill of her icy blast rippling across his skin. The sensation crept under his skin, sinking into his bones. A smile played at the corner of his mouth as his cold nature intertwined with her magic, and he exhaled a breath of frosty air. Looking down, he caught the familiar blue skin color playing at the tips of his fingers.

_Ice?_

Elsa smirked at the frozen clone when she heard a clang. Turning back to Loki, his dagger lay on the floor and his mouth hung open.

"What?" she asked, arching an eyebrow at him. _"Is that all he's got?"_

"H-How long have you been doing that?" he stuttered.

As she opened her mouth to answer, a loud noise came from outside. Looking out the window she saw what looked like a beam of colors coming out of the sky and hitting the ground outside her castle.

"Dammit." Loki muttered as he caught sight of a red cape hanging off the person that had appeared where the beam struck.


	3. Finders Keepers

"What, again?" Elsa asked herself as the beam of light hit the ground. She turned to Loki, who looked less than enthused.

"Stay here." She commanded, before running to for the door.

"Don't worry, I will" she heard him say as she exited the room. Racing down the hallway, she burst through the doors to the courtyard to see a man in full armor with a long red cape making his way to the castle. He carried what appeared to be a large hammer. Elsa stood in his way, blocking the doors.

"Stay back!" she held her hands out.

"I am Thor Odinson, who are you, and what is this place?" he asked, seeming much kinder than she expected from a man of his size.

"T-Thor…?" she repeated. The God of Thunder, brother of Loki. She dropped her hands, her eyes widened in disbelief; two Asgardians in her palace, how much stranger could this day get?

"I'm Elsa, and you are in the kingdom of Arendelle."

"Is there a ruler I may speak with?"

"You are looking at her."

Thor looked upon the woman with disbelief. "You have no king?" he asked curiously.

"My mother and father were the king and queen; they died at sea years ago." Elsa explained, her gaze dropping to the ground.

"I am sorry for your loss," Thor approached the steps of the castle cautiously.

"Thank you," Elsa smiled. "But why are you here?"

"I am looking for my brother Loki; Heimdall said the bifrost left him out here, near your kingdom. Have you seen him?"

Elsa's breathing hitched, she didn't know if she should tell Thor about Loki. No, she knew she had to tell him, whether she wanted to or not was up for questioning. There was something about the way Loki responded when she told him to stay in the castle; it was almost like he was afraid.

"Why are you searching for him? What has he done?"

"He's run away from his punishment in Asgard. I have to bring him home." Thor held his hands out in desperation.

"What crime has he committed? He _is_ the God of Mischief, aren't you used to this by now?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"I do not wish ill will on my brother, but I have to obey the Allfather and bring him home." Thor pleaded.

Loki, who had been hiding behind the door listening in on the conversation, stepped out. "Why? So you can send me back to that cell?" he hissed.

"I thought I said stay put." Elsa muttered.

Thor looked from Elsa to Loki. "Have you been hiding him here?" he narrowed his eyes at Elsa.

"No! He fell out of the sky and found my kingdom!" Elsa threw her hands up in frustration.

"Then turn him over and rid yourself of him," Thor said.

Elsa glanced at Loki, who was now looking at her with wide eyes, silently pleading with her. She knew how it felt to be a prisoner, whether they were for the same reason or not. She sighed and turned back to Thor.

"No." she said, crossing her arms.

Thor stood in shock for a moment. "Do you have any idea what he is capable of? He is dangerous!"

"So am I." Elsa narrowed her eyes at him, clenching her jaw.

"He is not your prisoner to keep." Thor gripped his hammer.

"If I'm not mistaken, he did wander into _my _kingdom, and attacked _my _guards; he will be punished by _my _law." Elsa growled.

Thor sighed, realizing he wasn't getting anywhere with their pointless arguing, when he got an idea.

"I am prepared to make you a deal," he began. Elsa sighed and nodded, urging him on. "Loki was to be a prisoner in Asgard when he escaped. I, however, disagreed with said punishment, at the time I could not override the Allfather's orders. However, given he is now in your kingdom, he is untouchable by Asgard. You may keep him, as a slave, a servant, whatever you wish, as his punishment, so long as I am allowed to check on him periodically."

Elsa remained silent, going over Thor's proposition in her head. So Loki was running from a life sentence, whatever he did had to be serious to earn a punishment like that. Just how dangerous was he?

_He's a god, with magic far more advanced than yours. Of course he's dangerous. You'd be safer turning him over to Thor._ As logical as it sounded, something in her gut told her not to follow through. She didn't know what it was; perhaps she sympathized with him on some level. She was given a second chance by her sister when she came back, why shouldn't he get one as well?

She cleared her throat, announcing that she had made a decision. "Thor, I accept. I will hold Loki here, and you may check on him as you see fit."

Thor grinned, climbing the steps and offering his hand. "Then we have a deal." She carefully took his hand, and they shook on it.

As he turned away, he looked back at her once more. "Thank you, Queen Elsa."

"Thank you? For what?" she asked, taken by surprise at his statement.

"For saving my brother." He looked from her to Loki before nodding and making his way to the middle of the courtyard, where he looked into the sky as the beam of light shot down again and swallowed him.

Elsa huffed and shut the door of the palace behind her, coming face to face with Loki, who seemed rather pleased for someone who was almost whisked away to Asgard. He opened his mouth to speak when he was immediately cut off by Elsa, who slammed him into the wall.

"Before you even _speak _to me or anyone in this kingdom, I am going to make a few things clear with you." She hissed, jabbing a finger at him. "Do not think for a moment that just because you escaped whatever punishment awaited you in Asgard that you can run amuck in _MY _kingdom. You _will _behave yourself, no more tricks, or hurting people. You're going to start by apologizing my sister and the royal guard for your actions, and if you even _think _about pulling a fast one – magic or none – I _will _handle the situation _myself _before handing you back to your brother to deal with. _UNDERSTAND?" _her nostrils flared as she stared him down.

Loki rolled his eyes. "You're no fun."

"If that's the case, I'll just call Thor and tell him I've changed my mind-" she turned on her heels, casually strolling to the door.

"No!" Loki grabbed her arm, receiving an angry glare as she jerked her head around and he released his grip on her. "I mean…I understand."

Elsa's glare broke. "Good, I'll call for a servant to get a room ready, dinner will be served at 6," she pepped, waving a hand in the air as she made her way down the hall. Reaching the door, she turned. "Well? Are you coming?"

"Going where?" Loki asked, arching an eyebrow.

"You have some apologizing to do."

Loki groaned, maybe he should have begged Thor to take him back to Asgard.


End file.
